Detensi
by Lavy Andria
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari sial dan besok akan jadi hari yang sangaaat panjang. One-shot/hints USUK dan Male!MalayxMale!Indo/maybe OOC/Klise/Fanfiksi pertama setelah hiatus.


Aku dan Jones sedang main poker di ruang bersama ketika Kirkland melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Pintu kayu tua yang agak didorongnya agar kepalanya muat masuk berderit nyaring. Mendengar suara itu, aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan langsung berubah jadi pucat pasi.

Dari tempat kami duduk, yang terlihat hanya kepala yang mengambang di udara. Boro-boro badannya. Mata, hidung, dan atribut-atribut yang seharusnya ada di kepala seseorang saja tak kelihatan dari posisi kami.

Otomatis, hal pertama yang ada di pikiran kami adalah: ada hantu kepala tanpa tubuh yang datang menghampiri kami untuk balas dendam. Tengah malam teng teng. Persentase mati lebih besar. Celaka pangkat seribu.

Aku berteriak dan Jones—secara refleks—melempar kartu yang ada di genggamannya ke si 'hantu'. _Well, _aku akui refleksnya bagus. Tapi menurutku, selain tidak sopan, refleksnya juga membawa petaka.

Petaka yang dibawa oleh gerakan refleks Jones adalah kartu-kartu yang dilemparnya menabrak telak kepala bagian belakang Arthur Kirkland—ketua asrama, anak berdarah biru (sebuah kabar burung mengatakan, dia adalah sepupu jauh Pangeran William! Wew), murid yang keluarganya merupakan donatur tetap sekolah—dengan sangat tidak elit.

Arthur menoleh ke arah kami dengan tampang seperti singa yang menemukan mangsa. Atau psikopat hina yang bernafsu menghabisi keluarga raja yang menghinakannya. Atau seekor ular kelaparan yang menemukan tikus lemah tapi gemuk bukan main.

Keringat dingin meluncur di pelipisku. Tanganku dingin. Batinku menjerit nelangsa:

TIDAAAAAK! Aku belum mau mati, Emak, Bapak! Aku mau kerja dulu, mau melamar cewek idamanku dulu, mau punya anak dulu, mau membahagiakan Emak dan Bapak dulu, mau di_follback _artis idolaku dulu. Aku belum siap matiii!

Aku dan si _American _bertatapan. Jones meringis. Aku mendelik sambil menelan ludah.

Bencana. Badai salju Alaska. Gempa bumi Aceh. Puting beliung di Amerika. Gunung Merapi meletus. Tanah longsor. _Tsunami_ Mentawai. Banjir Jakarta.

Gawat.

"Kalian tahu ini jam berapa?"

Kami mengangguk dalam hening. Diam-diam, sejak saat itu, aku menyimpan kagum pada ketua asrama kami. Di depannya, kami semua terlihat seperti hamba sahaya. Tak berdaya. Kharismanya kuat sekali. Bahkan Alfred F. Jones, salah satu murid paling berisik seasrama, dibuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kalian tahu kan, kalau asrama ini punya yang namanya **peraturan**?"

Kami mengangguk. Lagi. Dan dia melangkah maju—mendekati kami. Dua langkah lebar, dimulai dari kaki kanan, dengan dengusan ringan sebelum langkah kedua.

"Apa bagi kalian, peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar?"

Kami menggeleng keras-keras. Saking kerasnya, rambut Jones jadi berantakan dan kepalaku serasa akan copot. Lagi, Kirkland melangkah maju. Kali ini tiga langkah sedang yang langsung membuatnya menjulang di hadapan kami. Tenggorokan ku kering secara tiba-tiba dan Jones menunduk.

Tangan pucatnya menggapai kerah Jones. Membuat si _American _mendongak dan menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam manik hijaunya yang tak terbaca, "Kamu. Sudah berapa kali melanggar peraturan yang sama?"

"Dua, Ketua Asrama. Tapi Galih kan—"

"Dengar, Jones. Seharusnya kamu sudah tahu kalau Ardana punya sebuah kebiasaan buruk yang ditolerir oleh pihak asrama. Tapi karena aku tahu kamu bodoh dalam mengingat dan hanya menggembar-gemborkan 'aku adalah pahlawan' tanpa bukti yang bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, maka akan kuberi tahu kamu," telunjuk kanannya menunjukku, "Dia punya ketergantungan terhadap _mid-night snack_. Jadi aku rasa, dia berhak ada di sini pada tengah malam."

Jones terlihat akan membantah sebelum mengurungkan niat dan menggantikannya dengan dengusan, "_Fine_. Terserah kamu."

"Bagus kalau kamu sadar," kata Ketua Asrama sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju mantan _roommate_ku. Dia kembali berdiri tegak di hadapan kami dan bertolak pinggang.

"Jones, Ardana. Kali ini aku membebaskan kalian. Tapi, kalau sampai aku menemukan kalian sedang main poker dengan **majalah porno **berserakan di ruang bersama lagi saat patroli besok, aku akan menyihir kalian jadi kodok bulukan buruk rupa yang nyanyiannya pun tak akan membuat langit menurunkan hujan."

Demi seluruh hewan-hewan yang ada di bumi, KENAPA HARUS KODOOOK?

Kodok. Astaga. Bulukan, pula. Dan, apa itu? Nyanyiannya tak akan membuat langit menurunkan hujan? APA MAKSUDNYA? Astaga. Astaga. Tuhan, ampunilah dosa hambaMu yang… nista ini, ya Tuhan.

Ketika aku sedang merenung dengan horor dan Kirkland hendak keluar dari ruang bersama, Jones memanggil ketua asrama kami.

"Jones," dia berbicara sambil mengelus lehernya yang memerah, "Kamu tidak akan memberi detensi pada kami, kan?"

Entah bagaimana cara orang lain menafsirkan seringai yang sekarang terpampang di bibir pucat Kirkland. Tapi bagiku, seringai itu terlihat… mesum? Ah, aku tak dapat menemukan kata lain yang sekiranya lebih tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

"Tadinya aku mau membebaskanmu dari detensi, Jones," suara itu terdengar lebih rendah—dan dalam. Aku merinding dan dari ekor mata dapat kulihat Jones pucat pasi, "Tapi karena kamu yang memintanya, maka kamu bisa melakukan detensimu besok malam. Di kamarku."

"EH? Terus aku bagaimana, Kirkland? Kalau Jones melakukan detensinya di kamar kita, nanti aku tidak bisa tidur!" Aku protes. Aku dan Kirkland kan _roommate, _sekarang. Kalau Jones melakukan detensinya di kamarku dan Kirkland, bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Bagaimana kalau ternyata detensi yang diberikan Kirkland adalah hal terlarang ber_rating Mature_ (oke, imajinasiku berlebihan. Tapi bukannya tak mungkin, kan?)? Dalam keadaan biasa saja aku sudah susah tidur, apalagi kalau ada 'orang ketiga' di kamar.

"Gampang. Tidurlah di kamar Jones."

"Sama Ahmed? Siapa yang sudi, coba?" aku bergidik horor. Siapa juga yang mau tidur sekamar dengan si cowok Malaysia menyebalkan itu? Bah. Yang jelas bukan aku.

"Dengar, Ardana. Sebagai penghuni asrama yang baik, seharusnya kamu lebih bisa bergaul dengan seluruh anggota asrama. Bukannya—"

"Tapi, Kirkland. Ahmed itu memang tak suka pada Galih!" Jones menyela perkataan Kirkland, "Kalau Galih kenapa-kenapa, apa kamu mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Diam, Jones. Kamu tidak berhak menyela ucapanku," dia melempar tatapan membunuh pada Jones dan langsung mengalihkan atensi padaku, "Dan kamu, Ardana. Pokoknya **harus **mau tidur di kamar Jones. Dengan Ahmed. Itu detensimu. Kamu juga dilarang ribut. Kalau kamu berani ribut, aku benar-benar akan menyihirmu jadi kodok."

Kami diam sambil menahan dongkol yang bercokol di dasar hati. Kirkland menyeringai menang.

"Sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing, dan jangan lupa soal detensi kalian," dan suara pintu yang tertutup pun mengiringi kepergiannya.

Kami menghela nafas. Sepertinya kami dikutuk oleh Dewi Keberuntungan dan dicintai Dewi Kesialan. Oh, Tuhan.

Kami pun berpandangan. Sorot matanya yang lelah, putus asa, dongkol setengah hidup, dan marah membuatku berfikir tentang sorot mataku. Apa sorot mataku seperti itu juga? Aku membuat suara dengusan. Sudah pasti, kan? Kami mendapat detensi yang sama-sama absurd dan menyebalkan dari orang yang sama.

Sial pangkat tak terhingga.

Menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kali, pikiran kami menyorakkan hal yang tak beda jauh:

Besok akan jadi hari yang sangaaat panjang.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hetalia **_belongs to_ **Hidekazu Himaruya**, **OC!Male!Indonesia (Galih Rama Ardana) **_belongs to_ **ChocolateAlbino**-_san _(Makasih atas izinnya, Choc :'D)

Akhirnya saya ingat _password _juga :') Karya pertama saya setelah kehilangan _password _sekian lama. Agak OOC karena saya baru kenal Hetalia sekitar satu bulan. Baru nonton season 5-nya di Yo*Tube atas rekomendasi seseorang.

Setelah lama tak berkarya, gaya menulis saya jadi berubah. Entah perkembangan bagus atau tidak. Anda yang menilai.

Daan, terima kasih untuk **ChocolateAlbino **atas bimbingan(?) singkatnya tentang Hetalia (OTPku tetap USUK, Jelek. Wee :p).

Saya tahu ini sangat sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Makanya saya butuh kritik dan saran untuk memperbaikinya. Berkenan? :)

_With love_,

Lavy.


End file.
